Till Death Do Us Part
by Irun
Summary: UPDATED...A fatal plague is sweeping the DBZ world, both future and present. Marron's family and friends are becoming victims to the illness and only one person holds the key to defeating the epidemic...::my first fic, so be nice XD:...
1. It Begins

Short Summary: A plague sweeps across the globe and even in the mirai timeline. Friends and family are dropping like flies with the new viral disease. Marron/Mirai Trunks   
  
A/N: This is my first fic and I'm co-writing it with my sister, Marron Babe. This is my first fic to be published on this site, so you are cautioned...:P  
  
Disclaimer: I own nor make nothing from this, it is purely fiction.  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
The heavy winds pushed against Kame House as the inhabitants inside looked on with worried eyes. On the couch, Yamcha lay gasping for air. "Get over here, Goku," whispered Krillin. From the kitchen his never aging wife and daughter stood. "What's wrong with him?" asked the eighteen year old Marron. Juuhachigou sighed heavily. "I don't know, honey." Yamcha's lips moved slowly to form words yet no sound was produced. Krillin leaned forward. His head jerked up and he turned to his wife. "Water! He needs water!" With Saiyan speed, Juuhachigou poured a glass of cool water and passed it to Krillin. Slowly Krillin poured the water into his sickly friend's mouth.  
  
It wasn't seconds later when Yamcha began coughing once again. Marron stared on with teary eyes. He couldn't die. Yamcha was her practically her uncle, and if she lost him then she had no other relatives then her parents. "C'mon honey, you need your sleep." Marron jerked at the touch of her mother's ice cold hands. She glanced to the clock and shook her head. "I'm not sleepy," she whispered. It was nearly one in the morning and still Yamcha lay gasping for air. No one knew where Goku was while the rest of the Son boys were either on vacation (Gohan) or away at college (Goten). As for Vegeta, he could care less whether Yamcha were withering away or not. Bulma was just arriving.  
  
"No Marron. You have your exams tomorrow." Marron glared irritably. Juuhachigou returned the intimidating scowl and pushed her daughter towards the bedrooms. "Puar needs some comforting anyway." Marron groaned. The blue feline was the last thing she wanted to be speaking with. "Mom, I'm not five anymore. Why can't I stay with Yamcha? I want to see what Bulma's going to say," she complained. Juuhachigou opened the door to her bedroom. She ignored her daughter's complaint and walked to Puar who was sleeping softly. "Now see? There wasn't anything to worry about."   
  
Suddenly there was a cry from the living room. Puar's ears perked at the noise then twitched. "What was that?" squeaked the small cat. Marron glanced to her mother and Juuhachigou simply replied, "Bulma." The three raced into the living room to find Bulma crying softly in her hands as Krillin let his head hang low in sorrow. Master Roshi stared on behind his dark sunglasses. Puar flew to her companion's side. "Yamcha? Yamcha?!" she squealed. Marron glanced from each person in horror. Was it true? "He's really gone." Bulma seemed to answer Marron's mental question. Juuhachigou closed her eyes respectfully and placed a gentle hand upon Krillin's shoulder. Bulma looked up, wiping away her eyes. "We need to get him out of here." Marron watched quietly as they all began to lift the dead weight that was once her uncle. In her own arms, Puar sobbed uncontrollably. All Marron could do was pat her back occasionally and try with every ounce of energy to control her own tears.  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
"I can't really explain it," whispered Bulma as she studied several sheets of paper. Each one had a different explanation for what had happened to Yamcha. World wide thousands were dying of an unexplainable viral infection. Bulma, being one of the world's top scientist, was of course hired to solve the sudden epidemic. Trunks walked in lazily while scratching his stomach. "Trunks, when you're in my office, could you at least wear a shirt?" snapped Bulma. He rubbed his bare belly once again. "Excuse me," he replied with a bit of sarcasm. Bulma glared at him. "Can't you go annoy your father? He needs someone to talk to and Bura's off at Pan's." Trunks cocked a lavender brow at her, ignoring the many co-workers surrounding his mother's at home office. A few of the younger women were drooling and Bulma shot them looks worthy of Vegeta.   
  
"Whatever. I'm gonna go get ready," he mumbled. Bulma looked up once again, making sure no others were goggling her pride and joy. She passed out the reports and sighed. "Look over these this weekend and give me your thoughts. I have to go to a funeral." A few workers gave her sympathetic sighs while others offered their utter-most apologies. Bulma smiled a fake grin and left the room. "Vegeta!" she screeched. She walked into the living room to find both father and son staring blankly at the television. "Vegeta!" she spat out again. He gave her a sideways glance and grunted. "Get ready, the funeral's in two hours and I still have to pick up Bura." The front door slammed shut and then Bura stuck her head inside the doorway. "I'm already here, Mother." Bura's eyes lit up and she hugged her father. "Hi Daddy." He didn't hug back but mutter a greeting to her as she left. "Okay, that will give us time to pick up something to eat on the way. Now hurry up," ordered Bulma. Trunks and Vegeta pretended to rise before they both fell back onto the sofa and became re-absorbed in their show.   
  
-::-::-::-  
  
Marron gave a low sigh as she rode in the back seat with Master Roshi. The house had been morbidly silent the past few days. The young blonde hated such silence and she had broken it several times by blarring her radio or watching some action packed movie to absorb some of the still silence. Juuhachigou had gone swimming and tanned while Master Roshi and Krillin practically pouted the entire time.   
  
Marron smoothed her skirt softly and glanced out the window as they pulled up to the beautiful green cemetary. "Wow," she whispered at the sight of several dozens of people. The Chestnuts and Master Roshi made their way to the service and gathered beside the small group they knew. Chi Chi, Bulma and Juuhachigou hugged while Marron hugged Pan and Bura. "How ya hangin' in there?" asked Pan quietly. Her dark eyes sparkled brightly as tears tempted to fall. Marron shrugged, brushing back a silky blonde curl. "We'll get by." Bura glanced to Krillin as he talked quietly with Goku (who had been suddenly found at the disappearance of Yamcha's ki). "Your dad was pretty close to Yamcha, huh?" Marron nodded. "He was like a brother to Dad and an uncle to me." Marron turned to find Trunks and Goten heading her way. She had hoped they'd be here. "Hey guys," she whispered. The two embraced her in a bear hug. "Hey there, sweetie," smiled Goten as he squeezed tightly.   
  
The two backed away and stared at their best friend. "How've you been doing?" asked Trunks. Marron smiled. "Alright considering." Before Goten could reply, the preacher called everyone to their places.  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
The service went by with several sniffles and whimpers from various women who Marron knew had shared Yamcha's bed. Vegeta would glance around with a bored expression upon his face. Marron knew that the man really didn't care. She figured that the only way Yamcha's death had affected him was by hurting his wife. In a way, that may make Vegeta angry at Yamcha for causing his beloved pain. Marron hid a smirk at the thought. It was a sweet irony, Bulma and Vegeta's love. She sighed heavily as the service drew to an end.  
  
Everyone but the Chestnuts seemed to finally head home or to the after service. The three stood there in total silence as Yamcha's coffin was buried. Out of the peaceful silence Satan City Sancturay held, a hoarse and gruff cough could be heard. Marron and Juuhachigou stared at Krillin with wide eyes as he continued to cough. "Daddy?" whimpered Marron as his heavy cough ended. He looked up with a bright red face. A lgiht sheen of perspiration glittered in the evening's light. "Let's get you to Bulma's," whispered Juuhachigou. Her face was terribly pale and her voice had quivered slightly. Marron gulped. She knew what her mother was thinking and she dare not agree with her.  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
A/N: Well I hope you liked my first chapter. R/R, nice and polite criticism only please. 


	2. Anything, Daddy

Summary: The disease strikes again...  
  
A/N: Hello all, Marron Babe here. Well my brother is a lazy bum and I am apologizing on his behalf to everyone for updating so late. Anyways, I hope you like the chappie. We wrote the first chapter together and this one was a bit me b/c, like I said before, he is a lazy bum. So without further adue (spell?)...  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
Bulma shook her head quickly. "I just don't know what's wrong," she dismissed quietly. She shut the door slowly as more coughs came from Krillin. "Once we got home, Master Roshi gave us a call saying that he was having trouble breathing." Marron bit her lower lip softly. "I think he should stay here tonight, if that's alright?" suggested Bulma. Juuhachigou turned and gave a curt nod. "That's fine. Let's say goodbye and go home," whispered the older blonde. Marron nodded and entered the bedroom.   
  
"Hey Daddy," smiled Marron. She tucked her hair behind her ears shyly as she sat down beside him. "We're gonna go home. Bulma thinks that you should stay here for the night." Krillin tried to rise up but began to cough once again. "I guess she know's best." Marron smiled with a slight nod. "Yeah. Don't be too stubborn, okay?" Krillin nodded and hugged Marron before his wife took Marron's place.   
  
Marron politely left them to their thoughts and went into the hallway. "He'll be okay, just watch." Marron turned to find Bura beside her. Then Pan appeared just seconds later. "Yeah. Your dad used to fight with my grandpa so he must be tough." Bura nodded in agreement. Marron smiled softly as her mother exitted the room. Juuhachigou looked up and gave a soft smile. "Well, he tried to talk me into coming home." Marron shook her head and followed her mother outside.   
  
"You two are welcome to stay as well," offered Trunks as he and his mother walked to the blondes outside. Marron shook her head as Bulma and Juuhachigou broke off into their own conversation. "Master Roshi will need someone to watch him." Trunks wrapped an arm around Marron's shoulders softly. He gave her a small squeeze as she sighed. "Thanks for being so nice," smiled Marron. Trunks frowned. "What do you mean?" Marron shrugged. "It's just that everyone is trying to feel pity for Yamcha, but not many of us- and I mean like the younger generation, knew him. Only us, you, me and Goten really knew him. Pan and Bura never took the time to know him...their just being polite." Trunks shook his head and gave Marron another soft squeeze. "It'll be alright, Mar. You'll see. Your dad will turn out just fine."  
  
"We'll see," replied Marron flatly.  
  
"C'mon Marron." Marron turned and entered the car. "Bye guys," whispered Juuhachigou and seconds later they were rambling down the silent highway.   
  
The two didn't speak for quite some time. Both were still in their dresses from the funeral and neither really had the energy to start a conversation. So it wasn't until they were in sight of the house did Marron ask her mother, "Do you think Dad will really be okay?" Juuhachigou sighed softly as she dimmed her lights while nearing the house. She gave her daughter a hopeful smile. "Maybe. We can only hope, right?" Marron nodded and unbuckled her seat belt.   
  
-::-::-::-  
  
Marron groaned as she heard the phone ring downstairs. She hadn't slept much last night and she groaned when she realized that it was already morning. "I got it!" came Puar's squeaky voice. Marron fell back against her pillow and decided to go back to sleep. It was probably some other girl, screaming and crying over the loss of her hearthrob. Marron was about to drift off to sleep again before there were fast footsteps coming up her stairs.  
  
She rose up as her mother practically burst through the door. "Get up! Bulma said Krillin doesn't have much time!" And before Marron could ask any questions her mother was dashing back downstairs in a panic rush to gather everyone.  
  
Marron didn't bother dressing and just ran to the car. Master Roshi and Puar were already waiting in the back seats. Marron jumped in the driver's seat and honked loudly while she awaited her mother. Juuhachigou came storming out of the house and Marron shifted over into the passenger seat. Marron would have normally complained about her mother's hectic driving but this obviously wasn't the time.   
  
It seemed an eternity that they drove. Juuhachigou wouldn't answer any of Marron's questions. She would just shake her head saying, "Not now, baby." Marron felt so irritated with this. Her father was dying and she was being treated like a child. Why didn't anyone think she could deal with death??  
  
Marron continued to fume all the way to Bulma's. They all leapt out of the car and ran inside. Marron didn't see anything or anyone as she ran in what seemed, slow motion. She was running as fast as she could but it seemed like it wasn't fast enough. She followed her mother up the stairs and into the bedroom just twelve hours earlier they had been standing in.   
  
Bulma was giving Krillin an injection of some blue liquid when the mother-daughter duo rushed into the room. Bulma gave Krillin's hand a soft pat and grinned. "That should make your lungs feel a bit better." Krillin tried to nod. In the far corner stood Goku and a crying Chi Chi. Marron and Juuhachigou both took a seat on either side of the bed. "Hey Daddy," whispered Marron. Krillin's eyes turned to her and seemed to sparkle slightly. "Hey sweetie," he whispered. His voice was very raspy and broken. Marron didn't like seeing her father like this.   
  
His face was incredibly pale and two tubes ran up his nostrils to give him air. Even with the oxygen tank just inches away, he still appeared to be having trouble breathing. His grip on Marron's hand was maybe as strong as a toddlers. "Krillin."  
  
He turned his eyes to his wife who was smiling sweetly to him. He rose his shaky hand up to carress her cheek gently. "Trunks!" yelled Bulma from downstairs. Marron ignored them and continued to ask general questions to her father. Mostly things about how he slept and the weather. She felt silly asking them, but she didn't like the idea that this was the last time she'd see him. Maybe Bulma was wrong? He didn't seem like Yamcha had, struggling and sweaty.  
  
When Marron had just nearly convinced herself that Krillin was going to make it, he turned to Juuhachigou and whispered, "I'm dying aren't I?"   
  
Chi Chi gave a soft whimper from her husband's chest. Marron glanced to the couple and noticed that Goku was oddly pale, watching every move that Krillin made. He too, looked horribly pale. His hand which wasn't holding his sobbing wife, was clenched tightly at his side. Marron heard someone entered behind her but didn't bother to look at who it was.  
  
Juuhachigou nodded slowly. She was trying to not cry and Marron felt pity for her. "Yes Krillin." He looked to the ceiling slowly and chuckled softly. "Well, I guess it has to happen eventually, eh?" Marron let out a soft cry. "Daddy please," she whimpered. He gave her chin a soft squeeze. "I love you baby girl. Stay...stay out of trouble," wheezed Krillin. Marron nodded. "Anything Daddy." He gave his wife a soft smile and Marron had a feeling that Juuhachigou returned whatever message they were passing with one another's eyes.   
  
Krillin spoke quietly to Goku and everyone else in the room, but Marron didn't hear. She kissed his cheek softly and layed her head upon his chest. Krillin let his eyes fall shut slowly while he continued to wheeze. "Is he gone?" came Videl's voice from the doorway. Marron shook her head. "I think he's just sleeping." Juuhachigou kissed his forehead before rising. "Go get Bulma, Marron." The blonde shook her head. "I'm not leaving him." Juuhachigou didn't argue as she normally would have and gave Videl a pleading look. "Don't worry about it." And with that she raced to fetch the doctor.  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
Sometime during the day, Marron had crawled on the bed with her father as he slept on. Juuhachigou had gone downstairs to look and see how Master Roshi was holding up. Marron had heard someone talking about how the old man was also suffering from the sudden sickness. He didn't have much longer either, but Marron wasn't listening about him. It wasn't that she didn't care for Master Roshi. He WAS a grandpa to her and everything, but this was her daddy. She couldn't imagine living without him.  
  
Hours had passed and Krillin continued to wheeze. Occasionally he'd have a tremor and stop breathing for a few seconds then he'd suddenly start breathing again. It was terribly stressing and after another fit of tears, Marron had fallen asleep. She didn't dream at all. She awoke just hours later as if a small push had waken her.  
  
She looked at the clock on the opposite wall which read 3:16 AM. Marron looked about her and noticed that someone had shut off the lights, leaving only a small nightlight on. For awhile she lay there, just listening to her father breathe. She began to remember her fondest memories. Some of Krillin teaching her how to swim and about sea animals. She remembered when he taught her how to drive when she was just ten. She smiled softly at the memory of learning how to drive a standard and the patience Krillin had displayed as she killed the transmission countless times.  
  
She went through dozens of memories for nearly thirty minutes, when suddenly she looked at Krillin. He took a deep, shuddering breath and then he seemed to fall further against the pillow. Marron gave a small gasp. He was gone.  
  
Marron rose off the bed and kissed his lips gently. She lifted the white sheet over up to his chin and grinned to him as tears continued to spill down her cheeks. "Bye Daddy." With that she went downstairs and told everyone the news. Just ten minutes later, Master Roshi passed away as well.   
  
-::-::-::-  
  
Marron barely spoke at all while her mother tried to conceal her pain. When they finally went home to the rather empty house nearly eight hours later, Marron tried to get her mother to open up. They were both so exhausted and it showed clearly upon their pale faces. "Momma? Are you okay?" Juuhachigou looked up and tried to smile, but it was a failed attempt for it came out as a frown. "Go get some sleep Marron." Marron obeyed her and kissed her mother's head before she drifted upstairs.  
  
She wanted to sleep but couldn't. She could easily hear her mother's sobs from down the hall. She'd never heard her mother cry so heavily and it scared her. Marron glared at the ocean outside her window and punched her pillow. She felt anger towards everyone. She hated Bulma for not finding a cure. She hated Yamcha for bringing the vile disease to their home. She hated Bura and Pan for pretending to care and she hated Vegeta for not caring. But most of all, she hated Krillin for dying.  
  
Soon she drowned out her mother's tears with her own.   
  
-::-::-::-  
  
Bulma typed furiously on her computer into the wee hours of the morning. She'd failed them all and now three of their friends were dead. Around the country, thousands were dropping off and there was nothing Bulma could do. She tried mercilessly to find an answer, a weak point in the disease. No matter how she tried she couldn't. Vegeta had tried several times to get her to come to bed and just give up. His view was why did it matter? Bulma had slapped him with a brutal force and told him to go away.   
  
The remembrance of this argument made her type even harder. She hated him right now. How dare he say that they didn't matter? Yamcha, Krillin, and even Master Roshi had been her second family and he was acting as if they were nothing.   
  
"Mom?"  
  
Bulma didn't hear him at first and then turned to find her son standing in the doorway with a worried expression. "Yes honey?" she answered quietly. Trunks lifted her hands from the keyboard and held them to her face. They were all bent like she'd been typing for years. "It's two Mom." Bulma was about to protest but Trunks held up a hand. "In the afternoon. You've been in here for nearly twenty-four hours. I think it's bedtime." Bulma kissed his cheek softly and nodded. The two rose up and walked to their bedrooms.  
  
Bulma didn't even look at the lump she called her husband and went to sleep.  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
A/N: There you have it. Loathe it? Love it? Don't care? :P Sorry we killed off two people in one chapter but that's the way it goes. :'( Please review! They are much appreciated! -Irun/Marron Babe 


End file.
